Exsulo Gyaraorum
by Ania
Summary: Seventh year and the Hogwarts Express is attacked by Deatheaters. Hermione and Draco disapear and no one knows where they are. Without wands, they struggle to survive the wild and each other. Rated PG-13 to be safe. Little bit of H/H in the beginning. R
1. Default Chapter

Exsulo Gyaraorum  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and everything Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for the time being. I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked around at the students of Hogwarts as they wandered around Platform 9 ¾, most reuniting with their friends after a summer apart while some looked around in awe. Draco smirked at those students wondering which one would be the most fun to harass. He didn't have to wait long as a small boy walked by him. Draco waited until the right moment before he stuck out his foot and let the student go flying across the floor. Draco burst out laughing as the little boy hit the floor.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Draco stood up slowly; looking in the direction the small boy went. "Granger." Malfoy said coolly, smirking the whole time.  
  
"Is that how you are getting off these days? Picking on those that are smaller than you?" Hermione Granger asked glaring at Malfoy as she helped the boy pick up his belongings.  
  
"Would you prefer that I harass you Mudblood? Because that can be arranged." Malfoy trailed off as he leered at Hermione.  
  
Hermione grimaced, but as she opened her mouth to retort, a voice cut her off.  
  
"Piss off Malfoy!" Ron Weasley yelled as he stood next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh look Weasel has come to the rescue of his precious Mudblood. I am shaking in my boots." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm to stop him from attacking Malfoy. "He's not worth getting into trouble for Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"School hasn't started yet, I can't get into much trouble." Ron said as he made a move towards Malfoy.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said in a low warning.  
  
"Like I'd waste my time with you lot." Malfoy said as he watched the exchange between Ron and Hermione. He began to stride past them before pausing briefly by Hermione. "This is only the beginning Granger." Malfoy whispered in her ear before he continued past them and onto the train.  
  
"Malfoy giving you guys problems?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione spun around and gave her boyfriend a big hug and a kiss. Harry took a step back to see how much his girlfriend has changed.  
  
"Wow Hermione. You look great!" Harry exclaimed. It was true. Hermione had matured into a lovely young woman, her body filling out in all the right places.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Hermione said blushing. "You don't look too bad yourself." Hours of Quidditch practice had done his body good. The same could be said for Ron. He had finally made the Quidditch team their fifth year. "You too Ron," Hermione said, grinning at the indignant look that crossed Ron's face. Ron puffed up his chest and struck a pose. Hermione laughed as Harry patted his friend on his back.  
  
"What did Malfoy want?" Harry asked again, concern on his face as he looked at Hermione.  
  
"Oh you know the usual," Hermione replied trying to lighten the mood. "Just thought he'd try and get a few jabs in before the school year starts. I stopped him from harassing a first year."  
  
"Hermione." Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"It's ok really. I mean we are going to have to get it out of our systems before school starts, considering that we are going to be sharing a common room as Head Boy and Head Girl," Hermione tried to rationalize.  
  
"If he tries anything, you'll let me know, right Mione?" Harry asked as he looked into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Of course I'll let you know," Hermione replied as Harry kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Now let's get onto the train before our compartment gets taken by someone else."  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him after her as Harry shared a look with Ron before they followed their friend.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione went to their usual compartment at the end of the train. As soon as they sat down, Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out her Advanced Transfiguration book and began reading.  
  
"Hermione! Don't tell me you're going to start reading now. We just sat down. Relax a bit before school starts," Ron told her with a grin on her face.  
  
"Ron, you know very well that the moment I put my book down, the two of you are going to start talking about Quidditch and I am going to be nothing but bored," Hermione retorted while never taking her eyes off the book in her hands. "Besides I want to be fully prepared for the N.E.W.T.S. this year."  
  
"Hermione, you've been prepared for the N.E.W.T.S since first year. Now put your book down and join your dashing boyfriend and best friend in a friendly discussion," Harry said as he reached over and snatched Hermione's book from her hands playfully holding it over his head as she struggled to reach for it.  
  
Laughing, Hermione struggled to get the book out of Harry's grasp. "Harry, you know very well that I have not been ready for the N.E.W.T.S. since first year, and you should be studying too. It's our last year before we have to go out and find ourselves a job," Hermione finished as she kissed Harry to distract him. Harry lowered his arms and Hermione snatched the book from his grasp, smiling in triumph, as Harry stood there slightly dazed.  
  
"We already know what we are all going to do, Mione. We are all going to be Aurors," Ron replied before turning to face Harry. "You might want to close your mouth Harry. It's not very becoming."  
  
Hermione smiled and lightly kissed Harry on the lips. "Ron," Hermione said as Harry sat down and pulled her on top of his lap. "You still need to study for your N.E.W.T.S. If you don't do well, then you won't be able to be an Auror."  
  
Ron scowled slightly before responding. "I can always play Quidditch if all else fails. Learn how to do the Double Eight Loop and the Starfish and Stick I should be able to play for a good team."  
  
Harry laughed at Ron, but they soon become involved in a conversation concerning the pros and cons of the Starfish and Stick. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered "Boys" under her breath, before resuming her reading.  
  
A few seconds later the door to their compartment slid open, revealing none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione and Ron jumped to his feet.  
  
Draco merely raised an eyebrow in Ron's direction, silently daring him to try something. "Nothing from you Potter. I just came to inform Granger that as Head Boy I am calling a brief meeting with the Prefects to make sure everything goes smoothly once we arrive at Hogwarts. And with Granger being Head Girl, I thought she might want to be there instead of wasting her time with the riff raff," Draco finished with a smirk directed at Harry.  
  
Hermione stood up before glaring at Draco. "I'll meet you in the Head compartment Malfoy." Draco turned around to head out the door but Harry grabbed onto Malfoy's arm and whispered menacingly into his ear, "if you dare even touch a hair on her head."  
  
"What are you going to do Potter? Glare at me? You wouldn't dare do anything, you might ruin your status as the Golden Boy," Draco replied as he removed Harry's hand from his arm. Draco did not spare a backwards glance as he left the compartment.  
  
"Hermione are you sure you have to go? Harry and I can accompany you. Make sure the ferret does not try anything," Ron asked Hermione as Harry continued to glare at the door. Harry shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. He looked down at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"You sure you don't want us to beat him up? We can make sure he doesn't try anything funny." Harry trailed off as Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'll be a fine. Bedsides we'll be with all the other Prefects. He won't try anything," Hermione sad to reassure her friends. "I'll be back soon." She gave Harry a quick kiss before heading out the door. Hermione reached the compartment and saw that no one was there yet. As soon as she sat down, Draco entered the room.  
  
"I told the Prefects to come meet us, so they should be on their way," Draco said as he sat down across from Hermione. Hermione nodded her head in response keeping her attention focused on the window and not the boy across from her.  
  
"Granger-" Hermione turned her head to look in Draco's direction when the train gave a sudden lurch forward. Hermione fell out of her seat and onto Draco. She stood up as quickly as possible.  
  
"Great. Now I am going to have to change, I got Mudblood germs all over my new robes," Draco scowled as he attempted to brush himself off.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco. "You self-centered bastard-"  
  
"I know who my father is Granger," Draco drawled.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to retort when the lights in their compartment flickered on and off before they were plunged into the darkness. "What's going on?" Hermione asked Draco, a little bit of fear creeping into her voice.  
  
Draco stopped brushing himself off and looked at Hermione. "I don't know."  
  
"You planned this! Is this some sick joke?" Hermione yelled at Draco as she turned to face him, placing herself between him and the door. Hermione raised her wand at Draco. The train lurched again and the door to their compartment slid open. Hermione turned around and saw a figure in a dark robe point his wand at her.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Hermione flew backwards, knocking into Draco and sending them to the floor. Hermione landed on top of Draco, completely covering him with her robes. Hermione looked up and saw the figure point their wand at her again. Hermione spotted Draco's wand out of the corner of her eye, but before she could move the figure let out another curse.  
  
"EXSULO GYARAORUM!"  
  
Hermione barely had time to scream before everything went black.  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry about not updating earlier, my computer crashed, then I went out of town for a week and I finally got around to getting a new hard drive. And thanks to Kally for reviewing. I should be updating more often now that I have everything in order. So enjoy the next part and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Just borrowing them for the moment.  
  
The first thing Hermione became aware of was that she was lying on something soft. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around. She realized she was no longer on the Hogwarts Express and the events that had happened on the train all came rushing back. Malfoy. The Blackout. Death Eaters. Being hexed…  
  
"Ugh." Came a sound from underneath Hermione, cutting off her train of thought. Hermione reached back to feel what she was lying on.  
  
"Granger, as much as I know that you want to cop a feel of yours truly, I would prefer if you would at least get off of me before you give me some kind of disease," Draco finished as he struggled to push Hermione off of him.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide at the end of Draco's speech. She rolled off of him and stood up. "I would never ever even think of touching you Malfoy if you were the last person alive and in order for the human race to survive we needed to reproduce. I would let us become extinct. The thought of you makes me ill!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Draco sat up slowly, wincing at the slight pain in his ribs, "You obviously have put a lot of thought into the fantasy you created," Draco said with a smirk at Hermione's reaction. "You're not a walk in the park either," Draco added as an after thought. He looked around and took in their surroundings. They were lying on a beach and just in front of them was the ocean. The water was crystal clear with exotic looking fish swimming in it. Directly behind them was a forest, the underbrush moving every once in a while, the only sign that there was life other than them at the moment.  
  
"What did you do Granger?" Draco asked Hermione when he stopped looking around and settled his gaze on her. Hermione glanced at Draco and saw that his eyes were narrowed menacingly at her and he seemed angry.  
  
"I didn't do a thing Malfoy," Hermione spat out at Draco as she sat back down. "If you care to remember what happened on the train," Hermione said as if pointing out the most obvious answer to a three year old, "we were attacked by Death Eaters. The yelled a curse at us and we ended up here. Exsulo Gyaraorum I think."  
  
Draco became deathly pale as Hermione finished her rant. Hermione, slightly disturbed by Draco's silence, focused her attention on him. With a wrinkle of her brow, she asked the most logical thing.  
  
"What?"  
  
This knocked Draco out of his self-imposed stupor and he quickly put a sneer on his face. "Few things you should know Granger," Draco said as he slowly stood up, holding one hand over his ribs. "First, they did not want to attack me. Think about it, I'm a Malfoy. You just mucked up the plan and I got sent here with you."  
  
"Plan? You were in on this?" Hermione interrupted Draco, her voice taking on a slight not of hysteria.  
  
Draco sighed. "Granger, think about who my father is. I knew something was going to happen, just not what. I'm not privy to that information…at least until Christmas."  
  
"Christmas?" Hermione asked confused. "Why Christmas?"  
  
"Second, Do you even know what the curse Exsulo Gyaraorum means?" Draco asked, ignoring her question. Hermione decided not to push the subject…yet and shook her head. "We, as you so aptly put it earlier, have been banished to an island somewhere near Aegean. No one who has been sent here has ever been found again. The island in itself is unplottable. There have been stories of course, but they are nothing more than stories told to a child at night."  
  
"I read about Aegean in a book," Hermione said.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," Draco added sarcastically.  
  
"Some of the worst criminals were sent here," Hermione continued as if Draco had never spoken. "They even had their own society. But then one of them went on a killing spree and everyone died before he finally succumbed to some illness. The island was no longer used because it was believed evil."  
  
"True, but it was no longer used for muggles. They still sent wizards and witches. They broke their wands, sealed their magic and sent them here, never to be heard from again. Apparently, the Dark Lord discovered it again and decided to send his enemies here one by one to die and no one would be the wiser. I doubt that we will get much company though. There must be wards around the island that lets him know when someone dies and only then would he send someone else. Logical really, that way there is a guarantee of no survival," Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
"We're stuck here?" Hermione asked meekly, the reality of the situation finally setting in.  
  
"Granger, for being number one in our class, you are quite daft," Draco said as he looked out to the water. "We better find shelter, it's going to be dark soon." Draco said as he turned and began to walk towards the forest. He paused slightly and turned around. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione as she still sat on the beach. "Do you need a personal invitation Granger?"  
  
Hermione scowled at Draco. "You arrogant prick. Did you even bother to realize we are both wandless, seeing as how are wands are lying exactly where we left them on the train and now I have to put up with you of all people and you expect me to—"  
  
"Wandless?" Draco cut Hermione off as he frantically searched himself and the area he had been lying down before stopping because of the pain in his ribs became too intense.  
  
"Wandless." Hermione said as she stood up.  
  
The sun was beginning to set in the distance and she did not want to be out in the open where who Draco and offered her shoulder to lean on. Draco looked at her extremely confused. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Don't get any ideas Ferret Boy. I just don't want to be alone on this island for the rest of my life. Some company is better than nothing," Hermione added with a scowl. Draco tried to push past Hermione, but the pain in his ribs had him doubled over after a few steps. Hermione walked over to where Draco stood and waited. He finally caved and leaned into her.  
  
"Just remember Granger," Draco said as they trudged along towards the forest, "I would never have done this had I not bruised my ribs. This is against all of my better judgments."  
  
"Likewise," Hermione said as she strained to keep them both moving at a moderate pace.  
  
Together they struggled to walk through the forest, Draco leaning on Hermione more and more because of the pain in his ribs. They stopped every twenty feet or so to rest before resuming their journey. After twenty minutes of walking in silence they found a cave.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione listened carefully before her eyes lit up. "Water!"  
  
Draco and Hermione hurried inside and to the far back where they could hear the sound of water. There was a small stream and both fell to their knees at the sight. They scooped up the water, quenching their thirst. Hermione was the first to stop.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione whispered harshly with one hand over her mouth. Draco stopped drinking the water and looked at Hermione, irritated that she had interrupted him. Hermione was staring at him with wide eyes and a finger shakily pointing behind him. Confused slightly, Draco turned slowly.  
  
"Oh Merlin." 


End file.
